


Raising the Stakes

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [67]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked that punny title, there's more where that came from on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Raising the Stakes

5-23-15

Prompt: Rin is utterly convinced Ai can’t cook (Anon Prompt)

Pairing: Rintori

Rating: G

 

               Rin stood fuming outside his own apartment door. All day, following one wild goose chase to another, from Haru to Sousuke to Kisumi’s _aunt_ of all people, and now all he wanted was to relax in his own home with a can of beer, some horribly unhealthy pizza, and his loving boyfriend.

 

               The only problem was that loving boyfriend was now holding the door locked and giggling at him through the door.

 

               “Ai!” he shouted, pounding on the door. “Come on, Ai, let me in!”

 

               “Not yet!” Ai squeaked. “Dinner isn’t ready!”

 

               Rin groaned to himself. Ai’s cooking wasn’t… horrible, but it did leave a lot to be desired. “Ai,” he whined, leaning his forehead on the door. “Baby, please, don’t do this to me.”

 

               There was a moment’s pause before Ai spoke, his voice low and threatening, “You just wait out there, Senpai. I’ll come and get you when dinner’s ready.” He heard Ai’s footsteps retreating. Rin turned the doorknob and found it unblocked. He let his hand fall to his side and slid down the doorframe to sit in the hall.

 

               As Ai cooked, Rin sat outside his apartment and wondered what sort of monstrosity the boy was making for him. Images flooded his mind of an unidentifiable burnt and bubbling mass with Ai’s smiling face peeking out over it. There would be nothing that Rin could do; he would have to devour whatever Ai set in front of him. He could never hurt Ai’s feelings, even if he made something inedible.

 

               Some time later, the door opened behind Rin and he tumbled backward into the entry. He lay on his back, blinking up at Ai in confusion.

 

               “Dinner’s ready,” Ai said, then reentered the kitchen without another word. Rin clambered to his feet and followed slowly, too caught up in his misery to notice the bouquet of aromas filling the apartment. He plunked down at the kitchen table with a forced grin aimed at nothing at all.

 

               All at once, Ai returned and settled a large plate in front of him, piled with a western spread of potatoes, vegetables, and a large, perfectly cooked steak. Rin looked up, his jaw slack. Ai gave him a tiny grin and an encouraging nod. Rin’s hands shook as he picked up his fork and knife and sliced off a bite.

 

               Rin’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled in his shoes. A burst of juices filled his mouth and he let out a pleasured moan.

 

               “Ai,” he groaned, cutting another bite.

 

               “I take it you like it?” Ai giggled.

 

               “I love you,” Rin mumbled around another bite. Ai threw his head back and laughed, sitting down to his own plate.

 

               “Love you too, Senpai,” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that punny title, there's more where that came from on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
